1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a fluid flow diverter and separator particularly adapted for use in so-called slug catcher vessels for systems wherein three phase fluid flow comprising slugs of liquid in gas, or vice versa, must be treated to separate and stabilize the flowstream.
2. Background
The handling of multiphase fluid flowstreams, such as in the production of crude petroleum, requires fluid separation systems, sometimes known as separator trains, for separation of the crude oil from injected or connate gas and water. Many oil and gas wells tend to produce flowstreams which comprise slug flow of gas and liquid in the fluid transport conduit system. Accordingly, separation equipment must be provided upstream of the final stage separation processes which "catch" the slugs of fluid to stabilize the flowstream and to provide at least primary separation of gas from the liquid flowstream and primary separation of water or other liquids from the crude oil.
Several problems persist with prior art slug catcher and similar separation equipment. Conventional slug catcher equipment typically includes an elongated vessel in which primary separation of liquid from gas is provided and a liquid level is maintained to stabilize the flowstream for conducting the liquid flow to further treatment processes. The slug catcher vessel is typically provided with a flow inlet diversion structure adapted to minimize turbulence in the vessel and to enhance the multiphase fluid separation process by minimizing turbulation of the fluid stream so as to prevent gas entrainment or emulsification of one liquid in the other.
However, prior art systems, while in some cases being capable of operation under relatively steady state flow conditions, tend to cause recirculation, re-entrainment, and emulsification of fluids when subjected to the widely varying flow conditions which often must be dealt with in crude oil production flowstreams. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed with a view to providing an improved inlet diverter structure and slug catcher system for multiphase fluid flowstreams.